Young Jeffrey meets Young Jaden
This is a story about Jaden and Jeffrey meeting each other as kids. Chapter 1: New Neighbor *Young Jaden: Well. Time to have some fun today. Hm? *(looks outside the window and sees a moving van drive up the driveway to the house next door) *Young Jaden: Oh! The new neighbors are here? I'd better go over and say "hello." *(takes his duel deck and walks outside his house to the next door house) *(at the new house, the family is helping move their things in. One of them is a shy little boy named Jeffrey.) *Young Jeffrey: *looks around* Whoa... *Young Jaden: (walks in and sees Young Jeffrey) Hey there. *Young Jeffrey: *sees Young Jaden and blushes shyly* Uh...hi. *Young Jaden: You must be the new neighbors. *holds out his hand* I'm Jaden Yuki. *Young Jeffrey: *still blushing shyly, but shakes his hand* I'm...Jeffrey Dragonheart. *Young Jaden: Oh. What's wrong? You nervous to see me? *Young Jeffrey: Well... uh.... *Young Jaden: It's okay. *looks sad* I get that a lot..... *Young Jeffrey: ...Oh, wait! Please don't feel bad. I'm just shy around new people. *Young Jaden: Wait. You're not afraid of me? *Young Jeffrey: No way! Why would you say that? *Young Jaden: Because... people think I'm cursed. *Young Jeffrey: What? That's crazy. *Young Jaden: I know.... You... don't think I'm cursed? *Young Jeffrey: *shakes his head* No. Not at all. *Young Jaden: *sheds a tear*.... It's a miracle.... *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* Hey. Don't cry. *Young Jaden: *wipes away his tear* Sorry. It's just... You don't know how alone I've been for so long. *Young Jeffrey: What do you mean by that? *Young Jaden: I shouldn't say it.... *Young Jeffrey: You can tell me. I won't think you're crazy. *Young Jaden: *sighs* Okay. I'll tell you. And maybe I can show you around town as I do? *Young Jeffrey: Sure. *smiles again* *Mrs. Dragonheart: Have a nice time with your new friend, Jeffrey. We've got things under control here. *Young Jeffrey: Okay, mom. See ya. Chapter 2: Lonely No More *as they walk* Young Jaden: And when I went to the hospital to visit him and wish him well, he just hurt more. *Young Jeffrey: Oh, my... *Young Jaden: And now.... Everyone in town is afraid to come near me. They think I'm cursed. No one will duel me. I've been alone. *Young Jeffrey: Well, that's not fair! *sighs* And...i know how you feel. *Young Jaden: What do you mean? *Young Jeffrey: I'm...different from everyone else. There's something about me that would make people think I'm a...monster. *Young Jaden: A monster? How could you be a monster? You don't look and act like one to me. *Young Jeffrey: Well...you see, I'm... *Young Jaden: Yes...? *Young Jeffrey: *sniffs and sheds a tear* I'm...half dragon. *Young Jaden: Half-dragon? But you look like an average boy. You don't look anything like a dragon. *Young Jeffrey: I know. But watch. *breathes in and out, then transforms into his little dragon form* *Young Jaden: *gasps and stares in shock* *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *looks at Young Jaden and sheds a tear* Now what do you think of me? *sniffs* *Young Jaden:..... Jeffrey...... This is sweet! *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *sniffs* Huh? *Young Jaden: This is awesome that you're half dragon! I'm not afraid by it. *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: You're...not scared of me? *Young Jaden: Hey. People think I'm cursed, but you don't think so. So why should I be scared of you when you weren't scared of me? *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: ...Yeah. You're right. *Young Jaden: Jeffrey.... I know we just met.... But.... Suppose we can.... be friends? *reaches his hand out to Young Dragon-Jeffrey* *Young Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet, Jaden. *turns back to normal and shakes his hand* *Young Jaden: Already we have something in common. People misunderstand us. *Young Jeffrey: Yeah. Because we're different. *sees Young Jaden's deck* Oh, wow. Is that your Duel Monsters deck? *Young Jaden: Yeah. It is. *takes it out* Wanna see? *Young Jeffrey: Yeah! You know, I'm actually a duelest myself. *Young Jaden: You are? *Young Jeffrey: Yeah. Where i lived, i was a champion duelest. *Young Jaden: Wow. Than I challenge-...... No. No. I shouldn't. *Young Jeffrey: Jaden, it's all right. I accept your challenge. *Young Jaden: No. It's not that. If I duel you.... than you'll think I'm cursed. *Young Jeffrey: No, i won't. *Young Jaden: ...You sure? *Young Jeffrey: I'm positive. *Young Jaden: *pulls out a random card and stares at it* I don't know.... *Young Jeffrey: Trust me. I don't think you're cursed, and i never will. *Young Jaden: You better take a look at this, Jeffrey. *holds out the card* *Young Jeffrey: *looks at the card* "Yubel". Whoa. *Young Jaden: I think this is why people think I'm cursed. *Young Jeffrey: There is something about it that makes me feel uneasy. *Young Jaden: You see, everytime I put her in my deck, my friends would always get hurt. And now no one will Duel me. This is why I'm so alone. *Young Jeffrey: That's awful. But...i don't want you to be alone. *Young Jaden: I can't duel you, Jeffrey. I like you too much already to loose you. *Young Jeffrey: I understand, Jaden. But if that Yubel card is responisble for your loneliness, then i want to stop it. I don't want my first friend here to be alone anymore. You're the first person here that's accepted me for my dragon form. *Young Jaden: What're you saying I should do? *Young Jeffrey: Let me help you break free of this curse, Jaden. Another thing we have in common is that we're both alone. Let us change that. *Young Jaden: What're you gonna do, Jeffrey? *Young Jeffrey: I honestly have no clue. But i think that by dueling you, i can help fix this problem of yours for good. *Young Jaden: You...really think so? *Young Jeffrey: Only one way to find out. *Young Jaden: Well........ Okay....... *Young Jeffrey: One thing though. You can't use that Yubel card. Since she's the source of your troubles, then the first thing you gotta do is to stop using her. *Young Jaden: You don't understand. My dad bought me Yubel and it really means a lot to me. It's almost like sometimes I can actually hear her. Asking me to summon her. *Young Jeffrey: I get it, but think about it. Using her in your duels is what caused this "curse" of yours to happen in the first place. *Young Jaden: Hm....... You know what. You're probably right. Maybe it's best if I don't use her for one duel. *Yubel's spirit: (Young Jaden and Young Jeffrey can't hear her) How dare you try to take Jaden away from me?!? I'll make you pay for coming between our friendship. *tries to hurt Young Jeffrey, but nothing happesn* WHAT?!?! I can't hurt him?!?.... Of coarse. He's too similar to Jaden to hurt. Just like that other boy. There's also something about this one that makes him far stronger than even me. But what IS he exactly? *Young Jeffrey: That's good to hear, buddy. *Young Jaden: Okay than. I'll do it. *puts Yubel in his pocket* *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* All right. Chapter 3: Ash and Alexis *(Young Jeffrey and Young Jaden are spending the day together.) *Young Jaden: You know something? I don't think I've ever had a friend like you, Jeffrey. *Young Jeffrey: Thanks, Jaden. I never had a friend like you either. *Young Jaden: I just wish there were more people like you and him. *Young Jeffrey: "Him"? *Young Jaden: Oh, yeah. You hadn't met my other friend yet. *?????: Jaden! *Young Jaden: Oh! And there he is. *Young Ash runs down to Young Jaden and Young Jeffrey* *Young Ash: Hey, Jaden! I haven't seen you in a while. *Young Jaden: Same here, Ash. *Young Ash: *sees Young Jeffrey* Hm? Oh. Who're you? *Young Jeffrey: I'm Jeffrey. *Young Ash: Hey, Jeffrey. I'm Ash Ketchum. *holds out his hand* *Young Jeffrey: *smiles and shakes his hand* Nice to meet you. *Young Ash: You must be new around here. *Young Jaden: Yep. He moved in recently. *Young Jeffrey: Jaden's been showing me around. It's so great here. *Young Ash: That's good. If you're hanging out with Jaden, I suppose that means you don't think he's cursed either? *Young Jeffrey: No way. ...Wait. You know about that too? *Young Ash: Of coarse. Everyone in school knows it. *Young Jeffrey: Whoa. *Young Jaden: It's okay though, Ash. I think we've solved the problem *Young Ash: Really? How? *Young Jaden: I'm not gonna use Yubel in my duels for now. *Young Ash: Wow. *Young Jeffrey: Nothing happened to me when we dueled each other. And Jaden didn't have that card in his deck. *Young Ash: Wow, Jaden. Maybe you're right. And maybe now, she'll start to like you. *Young Jeffrey: Huh? *Young Jaden: Nah, I doubt she'd like me. *Young Jeffrey: Who? *Young Jaden: *blushes a bit* It's a girl I like at school. Her name is Alexis Rhodes and she's a duelist like me... but she thinks I'm cursed too. *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* ...Well, maybe she could change her mind about you. *Young Ash: Yeah. IF you really did solve the problem, maybe she talk to you. *Young Jaden: But if I go to her, she'll just run away.... *Young Jeffrey: Then i guess you need my help again. What if i talked to her for you? *Young Jaden and Young Ash: Huh? *Young Jeffrey: Yeah. Maybe tell her for you that you've stopped using Yubel, and give her the courage to got to you. *Young Jaden: You'd do that for me? *Young Jeffrey: *smiles and nods* Yeah. *Young Jaden: *smiles* Thanks, Jeffrey. I hope it works. *Young Jeffrey: It will. Trust me. *Young Ash: Good luck. *Young Jeffrey: Okay. *(One day at school, Young Alexis is walking down the hallway until....) *Young Jeffrey: Hello. *Young Alexis: Oh. Hello. You the new student? Trivia * Category:Tigerman531 Category:Rtgoh1